Why are you doing this?
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [OS, songfic, yaoi] La guerre est finie, le mari de Draco est parti, et lui reste seul avec leur petite fille. Il veut tellement le revoir mais... estce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ne revienne jamais plus?Warning ! Dark Harry, Deathfic.


**Titre:**_Why are you doing this?_

**A****uteur:**_ marqué au dessus_

**Bêta-lectrice:** _NekoNy_

_**Genre:** songfic, yaoi, deathfic (enfin moi je trouve que la fin est pas si triste que ça! Comment ça je suis la seule?_

_**source:** "Kim" d'Eminem ( Marshall Matters LTC )_

_Pour les non-anglophones, il y a une très bonne traduction de Princemed à cette adresse http // www . rap2k . com / paroles-rap-3399-kim . html (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces entre les signes)_

_**Disclaimers:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de ses ayants droit._

_**Pairing:** HP/DM_

_**Warnings:**heu... relation amoureuse gay, violence (sous-entendue ou pas), meurtre. Si vous ne le sentez pas bien, merci de retourner à la section Alice au pays des merveilles, Lewis se fera un plaisir de s'occuper des petites filles sages..._

_**Rating: **M_

_

* * *

_

_**Dédicace:** à Nachan2_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NA-CHOU!!!!!!_

_Mon pitit nérisson est enfin majeur! Plus besoin d'être dans l'illégalité pour lire des scans yaoi ou des fictions M. Alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à part lui en offrir une rien que pour elle?_

_Je t'adore ma petite puce, tu es ma clarté dans l'obscurité, la source où je me délasse et m'abreuve. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_Ta bulle._

_

* * *

_

**_Why are you doing this?_**

_Aww look at daddy's baby girl  
That's daddy baby  
Little sleepy head…_

Ce n'est pas vraiment le bruit qui m'a réveillé, et pourtant... Depuis la guerre j'avais le sommeil tellement léger qu'au moindre bruit je m'asseyais dans le lit, les yeux scrutant la pénombre et la respiration bloquée par réflexe.

Non, cette nuit c'était autre chose.

J'ai ouvert les yeux lentement, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. L'atmosphère de la chambre était imperceptiblement différente, je me sentais à la fois calme et en éveil. La lumière de la lune entrait par la fenêtre que désormais je ne fermais plus. C'est là que j'ai entendu sa voix.

_Yesterday I changed your diaper  
wiped you and powdered you.  
How did you get so big?  
Can't believe it now your two  
Baby you're so precious  
Daddy's so proud of you_

Un rêve, ce ne pouvait être qu'un fantasme onirique reflétant des sentiments que je croyais avoir enterré. Il était là, à côté de moi, assis dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Les rayons argentés de la lune faisaient miroiter ses mèches brunes, leur donnant par instant une couleur presque bleutée. Je tentais de comprendre, il tenait Lucianne sur ses genoux et elle gazouillait de bonheur. Les mots qu'il lui murmurait semblaient tellement tendres, cela me fit un coup au cœur. Il y avait si longtemps… C'était à moi qu'il parlait ainsi.

J'avalai ma salive. "Harry?"

_Sit down bitch  
If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you_

Il se retourna lentement et je pus enfin voir son visage. Plus bronzé que dans mes souvenirs, il me fit néanmoins presque trembler, rien qu'en revoyant ces traits que je connaissais à la perfection. Deux ans de séparation n'avaient finalement servi à rien ? Merde… Je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, cette cicatrice affreuse ne parvenait pas à venir à bout de cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Son visage ne reflétait rien. Je restai à le regarder, complètement perdu, alors qu'il couchait notre fille dans son petit lit à côté du nôtre._ Du mien._ Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi sans me quitter des yeux, ces étranges yeux bicolores, dont l'un avait la prunelle fendue comme celle d'un serpent, je ne résistais pas. Mon cœur, mes tripes, avaient pris le pas sur la raison. Comment expliquer ?

Je me levai comme un automate, approchai de lui jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer ce petit pli au coin de la bouche, celui qu'il avait depuis la bataille finale. Jusqu'à pouvoir respirer son odeur.

"Dray…"

Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, sans savoir pourquoi et sans vouloir le savoir. Rien d'autre que lui, son odeur, sa chaleur. Rien d'autre n'avait sa place.

Sauf sa bouche sur la mienne.

Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Comme si je lui avais pardonné, comme si je lui avais _tout_ pardonné.

Je m'arrachai brutalement à son étreinte, et son visage se durcit en une expression proche de la haine. Je n'eus pas le temps de reculer que la gifle s'abattait déjà sur mon visage, me projetant sur le lit.

"Alors c'est vrai! Je ne voulais pas le croire…"

Sa voix avait quelque chose de dément. Je me relevai sur le champ, la main sur la joue. Je pouvais sentir un élancement de la mâchoire à l'oreille, ce connard ne m'avait pas raté…

"Mais tu es malade!!! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!"

Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'abord lui ici, le baiser, la gifle. Tout cela avait un air de déjà-vu… Trop vu…

"Tais-toi! Hurla-t-il. Tais-toi ou je ne sais pas ce que je fais !"

_Don't make me wake this baby  
She don't need to see what I'm about to do  
Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
How could you?  
Just leave me and love him out the blue_

Instinctivement, je reculai. Des souvenirs désagréables revenaient. Je pressai mes mains sur mes yeux dans une tentative futile de les écarter. Pourquoi encore ?

"Alors comme ça c'est lui, c'est ce vieux porc que tu as choisi pour me remplacer! Je ne croyais pas…"

La lumière se fit, il voulait parler de Severus. Le mariage avait été célébré de la manière la plus discrète possible, de toute façon ce n'était que pour régler mes dettes et me mettre à l'abri du besoin qu'il m'avait proposé cela, tout le monde le savait. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu une fuite ? Des journalistes sûrement… Je ne lisais jamais la presse, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire ?

"Ce n'est pas…"

"TAIS-TOI ! " Cette fois j'avais vraiment peur, jamais il n'était allé aussi loin, même les fois où nous nous disputions pendant des heures d'affilée.

"Non ! Tu te trompes ! Severus et moi nous…"

Un cri m'interrompit. Lucianne, réveillée par le bruit, s'était assise dans son lit et nous fixait avec angoisse. Sa petite bouille tremblait et se chiffonnait sous les larmes. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers elle, mais une protection magique se matérialisa autour du matelas, m'empêchant de la prendre dans les bras.

"Harry arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !" Terrifié, je vis ma petite puce retomber sur les draps, les yeux fermés et ne bougeant plus. Je me jetai sur lui, agrippant ses vêtements comme un fou, tremblant de terreur. Il me repoussa sans ménagement, me plaquant contre le mur d'une seule main. Ses doigts se refermèrent durement sur ma trachée, avant de se desserrer pour caresser la peau de mon cou. Sous la surprise, je cessai de me débattre. D'autant que sa voix parvenait enfin jusqu'à mon esprit affolé.

"Elle dort. Ce n'est qu'un sort de sommeil… Tu crois vraiment que je ferais du mal à notre fille, Dray?"

Sa voix avait retrouvé cette douceur dont je me souvenais, elle contenait aussi une nuance de reproche qui me fit me sentir aussitôt coupable. Bien sûr que non, Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je ne devais pas le connaître aussi bien qu'il me connaissait. Instinctivement, je baissais la tête. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ma gorge, me faisant frissonner. Il releva mon menton d'une main ferme, puis écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, entrouvrant mes lèvres avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne.

Je basculai contre lui, avant de me reprendre dans un sursaut et de le repousser encore une fois.

_Oh, what's a matter Kim?  
Am I too loud for you?  
Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You wanna throw me out? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!_

Je sus tout de suite que j'avais fait une erreur. Il reprit cette expression de démence qui me donna envie de disparaître sous terre. Son emprise sur moi était tellement forte, je n'aurais jamais flanché comme ça devant personne.

Personne sauf _lui. _

"Tu préfèrerais peut-être ce vieux dégueulasse de Snape ? Hein, Dray ?"

"Non…"

"Parce que tu es à MOI ! Il attrapa ma chemise de pyjama afin de me plaquer plus fortement contre le mur. Je me retrouvai coincé entre son corps et la paroi. Sa voix toujours hurlant à mon oreille.

"Je ne permets à personne de te toucher. Tu m'as peut-être rejeté mais tu m'appartiens toujours!!! Et je…"

"Je ne crois pas, monsieur Potter."

La voix de Severus, je manquai m'effondrer de soulagement.

_How could you let him sleep in our bed?  
Look at Kim  
Look at your husband now!  
(No!)  
I said look at him!  
He ain't so hot now is he?  
Little punk! _

Après je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis de ce qui est arrivé. Je me souviens des cris d'Harry, de l'air impassible de Severus. Je dû me laisser glisser lentement contre la paroi puisque Severus me demanda si j'allais bien. Je me souviens de ses yeux, si emplis de gentillesse pour qui savait voir en eux. Il se pencha sur moi et…

Un cri de bête blessée, de bête rejetée.

Harry qui se jette sur Severus. Des coups échangés.

Moi qui tente de les séparer.

Severus repoussé vers la porte.

Severus sortant sa baguette.

Je veux crier, le prévenir, mais ma gorge est serrée comme dans un étau. Peur, peur à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, à ne plus savoir qui je suis.

Un éclair vert.

_(Why are you doing this?)_

Je ne sais pas si je me suis évanoui. Peut-être aurais-je dû ?

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'est pas ma faute, ça n'est pas vraiment celle de Harry non plus. Il faut me croire !

En un certain sens, peut-être même est-ce mieux ainsi. Le petit Moon n'avait déjà plus qu'un seul de ses parents, la guerre avait marqué sa vie d'une manière injuste et inévitable.

Oui, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…

Mais je dois raconter…

Harry se mit doucement à trembler. Et cela me fit si mal ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, personne ne le peut. La plus vieille douleur du monde peut se résumer à trois petits mots débordants de mièvrerie et provoquer la chute d'un empire.

Il avait mal. Et moi je ne pouvais qu'avoir mal aussi.

Alors, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte une seconde fois, je n'ai pas pu retenir un hurlement, je savais bien qui était derrière le battant. La seule autre personne à habiter ici, c'était le fils de Severus. Mais nous étions tellement égarés par la situation que j'aurai dû prévoir ce qui allait arrivé. L'énergie qui s'est échappée d'Harry, la vague de cette puissance qu'il ne maîtrisait plus depuis la bataille finale. Depuis qu'il en avait hérité en même temps que d'une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et de ces yeux bicolores qui hantent mon esprit depuis des années.

La magie destructrice a jaillit en une cascade d'énergie maléfique. Lucianne était toujours à l'abri du bouclier, mais je me retrouvai projeté contre l'armoire, traversé par la douleur et le désespoir.

Moon fut repoussé violemment dans le couloir, alors que toutes les vitres et les objets volaient en éclats.

Il suffit d'un morceau de miroir pour que sa petite vie s'achève, sans qu'une larme n'ait le temps de couler de ces grands yeux d'or.

_Shut the fuck up!  
(You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!)  
You think I give a fuck!  
Come on we're going for a ride bitch  
(No!)  
Sit up front  
(Well I can't just leave Hailey alone, what if she wakes up?)  
We'll be right back  
Well I will you'll be in the trunk _

Je me relevai lentement, mon cœur me semblait s'être arrêté, je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait recommencé. La bataille finale m'avait laissé dans un état atroce, mais à l'époque je m'étais raccroché à Lui, je l'avais aimé, et son amour m'avait en retour aidé à me reconstruire. Lorsque je suis tombé enceint, j'ai cru que j'avais définitivement tourné une page de ma vie, que tout était bel et bien achevé.

Je me trompais.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you _

Je crois que je me suis effondré, la douleur et le choc associés ont eu raison d'une force que je m'étais forgée pour résister à mes ennemis. Je n'avais jamais prévu que je me retrouverais obligé de me battre contre la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et oui, c'est bien comme ça que je voyais celui qui avait partagé ma vie pendant plus de cinq ans. Au départ il était tout ce qui me restait au monde, et ensuite, c'était avec lui que j'avais eu ma fille. Mon monde ne tournait que grâce à lui ! Mais je lui avais demandé de partir, pour elle, pour moi, et pour lui aussi.

Comment vous faire comprendre ce que je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ? Comment retracer ces années, et la lente transformation ?

_« Harry ! » _

_"Les médicomages impuissants, ton oeil qui se colore lentement de rouge, ton caractère qui s'aigrit, ma peur croissante de dire ou faire quelque chose qui te contrarie…" _

_"Tes étreintes de moins en moins douces, tes baisers qui n'ont plus rien de tendre, ta possessivité qui m'étouffe." _

_"Lucianne qui se met à avoir peur de toi…" _

Son âme se mélangeait à celle de celui qu'il était censé avoir tué. Cette fusion, commencée depuis longtemps, se poursuivait des années après la mort du Lord Noir. Il perdait du terrain, il disparaissait, et j'ai fini par me persuader que je devais le quitter. Je devais sauvegarder l'enfance de ma fille, pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce que j'avais connu.

Et j'ai eu mal.

Si mal.

Parce que celui que j'aimais ne m'as pas compris ce jour-là. Et que ses cris de rage et de haine m'ont lacéré le cœur.

Mais je n'ai pas cédé.

Il aurait dû le comprendre. _Me_ comprendre.

_You really fucked me Kim  
You really did a number on me  
Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me  
But we was kids then Kim, I was only 18  
That was years ago  
I thought we wiped the slate clean  
That's fucked up!  
(I love you!)  
Oh God my brain is racing  
(I love you!) _

Une autre fois, j'ouvris les yeux dans la clarté de la lune, sans savoir où je me trouvais mais certain de l'identité du corps à côté du mien. Les arbres autour de moi semblaient sinistres dans la blancheur fantomatique de la nuit. Immédiatement, je tentai de transplaner, sans y arriver bien évidemment. Paniqué, je poussai un gémissement qui fit immédiatement bouger Harry. Il se redressa et se pencha sur moi, resplendissant. Son sourire lui donnait l'air d'un esprit sorti de la forêt pour emporter mon âme et la garder prisonnière à jamais au cœur de ce labyrinthe végétal. Je reconnaissais à présent cet endroit : la forêt interdite nous entourait à perte de vue, nous devions être tellement loin de Poudlard qu'il ne servirait à rien d'espérer le moindre secours de ce côté-là.

A cet instant, Harry se pencha sur moi et effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser aérien, avant de murmurer : "Bien dormi, Dray ?"

Horrifié, je tentai de le repousser, mais ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets et il me renversa facilement sur le sol. Je ne pouvais même pas parler, je n'arrivais qu'à émettre de petits gémissements effrayés. Un sanglot m'échappa alors qu'il passait doucement sa main sur mon visage, comme il en avait l'habitude au début de notre relation, quand je me réveillais d'un cauchemar au beau milieu de la nuit.

Et cette fois aussi, je me détendis imperceptiblement. Je cessai de me débattre, perdu entre rêve et réalité, entre le souvenir et l'envie de vomir.

Je le haïssais, je me haïssais.

Et deux yeux étrangement dépareillés me regardaient avec amour, et folie, et désir.

_What are you doing? _

_Change the station I hate this song!_

_Does this look like a big joke?  
(No!)  
There's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat  
In your living room, ha-ha  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
You loved him didn't you?  
(No!) _

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ensuite ? Que quand je réussi de nouveau à articuler un son, j'étais perdu dans une étreinte à la fois violente et excitante, haineuse et tendre à la fois. Je pleurais sans discontinuer et sa bouche contre mon oreille, susurrait des menaces, me remplissant de terreur et de tristesse.

"Me trouves tu si laid, Dray ? Si laid que cela te fait pleurer ? "

Je ne répondis pas, mais détournai la tête. La douleur me tira un cri alors que ses dents se refermaient sur la peau de ma gorge. J'avais toujours été sensible à cet endroit, et ce salaud s'en souvenait très bien. Je gémis encore de souffrance, avant de sentir son souffle sur la morsure. Sa voix étouffée avait des accents de l'_ancien_ Harry, et j'eus presque envie de le serrer contre moi, comme par le passé.

"Tu l'aimais tant que ça, Snape ?"

Il avait arrêté de bouger, son visage dans mon cou m'empêchait de voir ses yeux, en avais-je seulement envie ?

"Non, mais toi oui."

Un silence.

"Et maintenant, est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?"

_"Oui…" _

"Non."

_Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me  
What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?  
Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me  
Kim,  
KIM!  
Why don't you like me? _

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Dray?"

Je le regardai sans répondre, je crois bien qu'à ce moment là j'espérais qu'il me tue. Qu'il m'achève et que se

termine ce jeu malsain entre nous !

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un et chercher à le détruire ?

A ce moment, abandonné dans ses bras absolument immobile, je regardais le ciel sans en voir la beauté.

Clair de lune.

Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder comme je l'ai fais cette nuit.

Harry tenta bien de m'embrasser pour me faire réagir, je ne remuais pas un cil, ma poitrine avait à peine la force de se soulever pour me maintenir en vie. Avec un grondement de rage, sa main s'abattit encore une fois sur mon visage, poing serré, et je poussai un cri de douleur. Je me roulai en boule instinctivement, alors qu'il me repoussait violemment loin de lui, hurlant des insanités.

_You think I'm ugly don't you  
(It's not that!)  
No you think I'm ugly  
(Baby!) _

Sur son visage, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de raison.

C'était enfin fini.

Oh, Harry!...

_Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU  
OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
(Sorry!)  
How the fuck could you do this to me? _

Je vous épargnerai les cris, les coups, les injures. Je n'étais pas en état de me défendre, et il en a profité. Mon corps n'était plus que douleur, mon cœur en lambeaux. Comment pouvait-il agripper violemment les mèches qu'il prenait autrefois tant de plaisir à caresser ? Et frapper le corps à terre de celui qu'il avait juré de protéger ? Je le haïssais d'arriver à me faire mal, je le lui hurlai.

Et petit à petit, ma colère devint assez forte pour me permettre de supporter la douleur. Je retins mes cris, cessai de tenter de lui échapper. Il recula comme si tout à coup les rôles s'étaient inversés, comme si je l'avais frappé. C'est les yeux dans les yeux que je l'ai vu sortir sa baguette tout en me prenant à la gorge.

Ses prunelles bicolores ne cillaient absolument pas. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler.

"Alors maintenant tu vas me tuer, Harry ?"

Un sourire de pure démence est apparu sur ses lèvres, avant que celles-ci ne se collent aux miennes comme pour savourer une victoire illusoire.

Je me refusais à lui laisser voir ma peur, ce baiser eut un goût de sang et de cendres.

_Come on get out  
(I can't I'm scared)  
I said get out bitch!  
(Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby)  
(Please I love you, look we can just take Hailey and leave) _

"Oui… Je vais le faire, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens, tu vois?"

D'autres moyens pour quoi ? Mes yeux s'agrandirent contre ma volonté, et il approcha lentement son visage du mien pour me chuchoter d'un ton doucereux le raisonnement pervers que sa démence lui dictait.

Au milieu de cette folie, j'avais presque l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Mon esprit épuisé se rebellait contre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Que faisait Harry ici ? Pourquoi avais-je mal partout ? Où étions-nous ? Où étais ma petite fille ?

Je repris pied dans le cauchemar, encore plus épuisé, mais les idées étrangement claires. Je pense que mon instinct m'avertissait déjà de ce qui allait passer les lèvres de cet homme. Après tout, je suis la personne au monde qui le connaissait le mieux, non ?

"C'est ta faute, Dray. Si tu ne l'avais pas épousé je n'aurais pas eu à le tuer. Et le gamin, tu as oublié le gamin?

_"Tu es vraiment devenu un monstre…" _

"Moi non, mais toi tu te souviens que c'était le fils de l'ami de ton père ?"

Une gifle de plus s'abattit sur ma joue déjà meurtrie. Je tressaillis, mais ma seule réaction fut de le regarder avec dans les yeux le mépris le plus souverain. Croyait-il vraiment que quelqu'un au monde, fut-ce Harry Potter, pouvait me réduire à sa merci par la seule force physique ? Je mourrai libre de penser ce que je veux plutôt que de survivre comme une poupée privée de la possibilité d'agir par moi-même !

Jamais je ne dirai oui en pensant le contraire.

Quitte à crever.

"Enfin, il faut que je te tue aussi, comme ça les gens penserons que c'est toi. Une dispute d'amoureux qui a mal tournée, tu as tué Snape et le gosse dans un accès de rage et en te rendant compte de tes actes tu t'es donné la mort. Et je pourrai garder Lucianne."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel mes yeux restèrent perdus dans les siens. Le sens de ses mots refusait de parvenir jusqu'à mon esprit. Je restai abasourdi devant cette aberration. Une vague de nausée me submergea, ce fut le détonateur.

En un instant, je poussai un cri de terreur et le repoussai violemment, avant de me mettre à courir désespérément, mes pieds nus se blessaient sur des pierres, des branches m'écorchaient le visage et les mains, je m'en fichais. Je me moquais bien de ce qui pouvais m'arriver si cela me permettais de protéger ma fille. Tout mais pas cela, pas Lucianne ! Pas mon bébé ! Je l'avais oubliée un instant, mais maintenant tout mon amour se réveillait, me revenait comme une lame de fond aurait renversé mon fragile équilibre sur ces sables mouvants. Sous la douleur et la peur, je pleurais. Je ne voyais plus rien. Harry transplana devant moi. Comment y arrivait-il ? Je heurtai le sol, et me mis à sangloter nerveusement. Sa baguette effleura à nouveau mon cou, presque délicatement.

_See it all makes sense, doesn't it?  
You and your husband have a fight  
One of you tries to grab a knife  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced  
(No!)  
And while this is goin' on  
His son just woke up and he just walks in  
She panics and he gets his throat cut  
(Oh my God!)  
So now they both dead and you slash your own throat  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note_

"C'est ta faute, il ne fallait pas me trahir, Dray !"

Mais ta voix a un ton étrange, et pendant que tu m'explique tout ça, ta baguette tremble de plus en plus. Tes yeux cherchent les miens comme pour y lire quelque chose. Je serre les poings, la rage m'étouffe comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ose encore croire ?! Que je vais chercher à me dégager? Je sais très bien que tu es plus fort que moi, alors quoi ? Explique-moi!

Ton sourire s'efface.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?"

Ta résolution vacille, ta main s'abaisse. Qu'est-ce que … ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Et il suffit d'un instant pour que je comprenne, comme si tout s'éclairait d'un jour nouveau.

_I should have known better when you started to act weird  
We could've...HEY! Where you going? Get back here!  
You can't run from me Kim  
It's just us, nobody else!  
You're only making this harder on yourself _

La dague à peine invoquée vient se loger dans ton ventre. Et oui, moi aussi je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, Harry. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là ?

Jamais je n'abandonnerai ma fille.

Jamais.

Et tu le savais.

Tu le savais, et je l'ai compris. Et si je pleure pendant que tu t'effondre dans mes bras, c'est juste que tout ça est trop pour moi. Et si mes mains se crispent sur tes cheveux, c'est que la rage et la peine prennent possession de mon corps.

Si tes yeux totalement verts se posent sur moi, ça ne peux pas être parce que tu es enfin redevenu toi-même au moment de me laisser.

C'est impossible.

Alors je ne dirai rien, et je te regarderai mourir.

Je ne te dirai pas que je t'aime.

_Ha! Ha! Got'cha!  
(Ahh!)  
Ha! Go ahead yell!  
Here I'll scream with you!  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you?  
Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you _

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!! _

Adieu Harry.

Certaines choses ne peuvent être oubliées, même si l'amour est impossible à éteindre.

Tu aurais dû me connaître.

Moi je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

Et si tout était prévu, je ne veux pas le savoir.

_NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!_

_"Pardonne-moi…"_

**_Fin_**

_

* * *

_

_Bonsoir!_

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Gardez toujours à l'idée qu'il ne s'agit que d'une fiction et qu'heureusement à mon âge je n'ai pas vécu toutes les situations auxquelles je fais référence ici. Si vous avez une critique, un commentaire qui pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose ou des félicitations (hihi, pourquoi pas?) merci de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'une fic n'a pas une durée de vie aussi courte sue celle d'un papillon._

_Enormes bisous,_

_Sky_

_«On n'écrit pas pour soi, on n'écrit pas pour les autres, on écrit aux autres bien qu'on ne sache pas exactement à qui» _

_Pierre Reverdy, Le Journal de mon Bord (1930-1936)_


End file.
